Say U Love Me
by Miki Moony
Summary: Tá, vou escrever um resumo decente agora .-. Essa é basicamente uma "nova versão" para a historia da minha OP Lucy, que surgiu numa fic que eu escrevia com algumas amigas e para o nosso querido Severus Snape. Mais detalhes vide introdução xD
1. Introdução

Introdução

Severus Snape/personagem orignal

Olá pessoal!

Bom, antes de começar a postar a fic em si eu queria fazer uma pequena introdução sobre xD

Essa é a minha versão para a história de Severus Snape, não concordei nem um pouco com o fato dele passar a vida toda sofrendo pela Lily Evans (eles não combinam –fato) e muito menos com o final que a tia J.K. deu para ela, mas ai já é outra história lol

Também é uma espécie de continuação para a minha personagem original Lucy Carter. A Lucy surgiu numa fic que escrevia com algumas amigas (e que acabamos não terminando ^^"), na qual ela era totalmente apaixonada pelo Sev, porém nessa fic a história dos dois vai ser beeeeem diferente xD

Tudo começa quando Lucy resolve declarar seus sentimentos para Remus Lupin, porém sua carta de amor acaba indo parar em mãos erradas, as quais, aparentemente eram as mãos de Snape. Ao mesmo tempo seu pai está para se casar, com ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Eileen Prince.

Bem, leiam e saberão o que vai acontecer com esses dois.

Ah! E baseei a minha fic em dois doramas (seriado oriental) que eu gosto muito: "Devil Beside You" e "It Started With a Kiss", então qualquer semelhança não é mera conhecidencia huahauaha


	2. Encontros e desencontros

_**Capitulo 1: Encontros e desencontros**_

"Casa", ah aquela palavra soava tão docemente na cabeça de Lucy, ela dava graças a Merlin por estar dentro do expresso de Hogwarts voltando para casa. Bem, não que sempre fosse assim, pelo contrario, normalmente na hora de voltar para casa nos finais de ano letivo Lucy sentia-se um pouco triste por ficar longe das amigas Lily e Rose, mas naquele ano era tudo diferente.

Tudo começou por causa de um pequeno erro, num dia infeliz, logo após as primeiras provas dos NOM'S, Lucy havia finalmente decidido se declarar para o seu grande e secreto amor, Remus J. Lupin. Com ajuda das amigas havia escrito uma carta já havia algumas semanas e, naquele infeliz dia, ela havia resolvido finalmente entrega-la.

E lá estava ela, parada escondida atrás de uma parede, observando a distancia cada passo de Remus na direção de onde ela estava. Quanto mais ele se aproximava mais rápido o coração de Lucy batia e quando ele já estava a há alguns centímetros dela a garota esticou os braços lentamente oferecendo-o a carta silenciosamente. Ah erro infeliz! Remus, sem perceber havia passado direto pela garota e, bem a frente dela lá estava, ele, justo ele! O garoto mais estranho da escola toda, Severus Snape.

Lucy fez uma careta e tentou sair correndo, mas sem perceber acabou derrubando a carta no chão. Pelo dia todo ela procurou pela carta desesperadamente, até mesmo Lily que já estava há meses sem falar com Severus interrogou-o para saber se estava com a carta, ele jurava de pés juntos que não. Alguns dias depois Lucy acabou encontrando a carta, na verdade encontrou varias cartas, copias penduradas pelas paredes da escola.

Ela tinha arrepios só de se lembrar daquela cena horrível, como aquele garoto podia ter sido tão baixo? Típico de sonserinos, claro! Mas pelo menos aquilo havia lhe trazido algo de bom, Remus também declarara seus sentimentos por ela e agora estavam namorado. Mas mesmo assim, voltar para a casa e se livrar das piadinhas dos colegas de toda Hogwarts trazia um grande alivio naquele momento.

Ao chegar à estação Lucy foi para casa de carona com Rose, seu pai a avisara que não poderia buscá-la, pois estaria resolvendo algumas coisas relacionadas a seu casamento. A mãe de Lucy havia morrido há alguns anos, desde então eram apenas ela, o pai e seu irmão mais novo, Michael, mas naquele ano seu pai havia conhecido alguém com quem repentinamente havia resolvido se casar. Bem, não haviam objeções pela parte dela desde que o pai fosse feliz.

-Papai cheguei...OMG o que é isso?! – exclamou ela ao ver a casa totalmente vazia – fomos assaltados pai?

- Não, é uma coisa muito melhor...nós vamos nos mudar!!

-Co...como assim?!

-Bem, você sabe que eu vou me casar em breve, então eu e minha noiva decidimos que seria bom se fossemos todos morar na mesma casa antes da cerimônia, para irmos nos habituando uns aos outros e ver se é isso mesmo que queremos. Então durante os últimos meses eu mandei reformar a casa dela por que era bem pequena e...

-Tá, mas por que você não em contou isso antes?

-Queria fazer surpresa filhinha. Agora vamos, seu irmão já está no carro esperando, deixa que eu levo suas coisas.

Lucy ficou completamente atordoada, se mudar assim de repente, que absurdo! Seu pai devia estar ficando louco! Ela sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso aconteceria, mas não esperava que fosse tão cedo. Bem, agora não havia mais muito o que fazer, Lucy seguiu para o carro, deu um beijo no irmão e foram.

-Tenho certeza que você vai adora-la Lucy, são só ela e o filho dela, e ela disse que sempre sonhou ter uma filha menina!

-E a tia é muito legal, ela faz doces gostosos!

-Você adorou isso não é Michael? – disse ela rindo do comentário do pequeno.

-Ah e aliás do filho dela também estuda em Hogwarts, acabou de ir para o sexto ano como você.

Lucy não sabia que expressão fazer, mas definitivamente não seria nenhuma feliz. Seu sonho de passar as férias em paz parecia ter sido destruído por aquele comentário, que ótimo! Agora seria zoada durante as férias também! Em pouco mais de 20 minutos eles chegaram a casa nova, era linda, um belo sobrado com muito verde envolta, aquela reforma devia ter dado um grande trabalho se a casa era realmente pequena antes. O sr. Carter desceu do carro e tocou a campainha e, em poucos minutos, uma mulher de longos cabelos negros veio atende-los.

-Jack! Michael ! – disse abraçando o noivo e em seguida Michael – e essa deve ser a Lucy, não é? Como você é bonita! Sejam bem vindos! Vou chamar meu filho para ajudar a descarregar as malas.

Antes que pudessem dizer alguma coisa ela já havia corrido para dentro da casa chamando pelo filho, mas sem dizer o nome dele, o que era totalmente incomodo para Lucy. Naquele momento o que ela mais queria saber era quem seria o infeliz que zoaria dela as férias inteiras, ou se, por um golpe de sorte, seria um garoto legal que não falaria nada.

-Boa noite tio, boa noite Michael...e boa noite Lucy – disse o rapaz num tom debochado ao falar o nome de Lucy. O coração da garota disparou, ela conhecia aquela voz, tinha certeza de quem era, não, não podia ser, seu pior pesadelo não podia se concretizar. Ela virou-se lentamente e lá estava ele, o próprio, Severus Snape.


	3. Perseguição

**Capitulo 2 – Perseguição**

_"Por que?"_

Era a única coisa que Lucy conseguia pensar naquele momento. O garoto a fitava sorrindo ironicamente enquanto ela sorria num misto de surpresa e desespero total, tanta gente em Hogwarts, tanta gente no mundo e seu novo "irmãozinho" seria justo Severus Snape, eram surpresas de mais para um dia só.

-Pode deixar que eu carrego "irmãzinha" – disse Severus ainda num tom debochado pegando a mala que Lucy segurava.

-Você é mesmo um cavalheiro Severus

-Obrigada tio

O garoto entrou na casa e subiu as escadas levando a mala de Lucy, que ainda estava parada do lado de fora em um certo estado de choque. Em seguida Eileen, a mãe de Severus, saiu novamente da casa pegando Lucy pela mão e puxando-a para dentro.

-Vamos querida, você tem que ver o seu quarto, fui eu mesma que fiz toda a decoração

- Ahn? Ah, tá bom tia

As duas subiram correndo as escadas, o quarto de Lucy era o terceiro no corredor, já na porta havia uma placa com seu nome bordado. Eileen abriu a porta lentamente e entrou sendo seguida por Lucy, era um quarto lindo! As paredes eram todas num tom de lilás, só de olhar já se percebia como a cama era fofa e macia, havia muitas coisas roxas, afinal roxo sempre foi a cor favorita de Lucy, desde criança.

-Que lindo! Serio que foi você que fez tudo tia?

-Bem, sim, tirando a parte da pintura das paredes, mas o resto fui eu sim.

-Eu adorei! Muito obrigada mesmo!

-De nada querida! Vou descer para preparar um chá, desça daqui a pouco também, ok?

-Claro

Lucy jogou-se na cama macia e abraçou o ursinho de pelúcia que havia em cima dela, era tudo tão bonitinho e feminino, ela ficara encantada! Seu desespero passava aos poucos, mas essa sensação de alivio durou por pouco tempo, pouquíssimo tempo.

-Você sabia que antes de você vir para cá e antes dessa reforma esse quarto era meu?

Ela abriu os olhos e levantou num pulo, sentando-se comportadamente na cama, lá estava ele, aquela figura sombria olhando para ela com seus olhos negros e penetrantes. Pelo menos sem as vestes da escola ele lembrava um pouco menos um morcego, agora trajava um moletom cinza e uma blusa azul escura. Como no momento em que o vira lá fora Lucy ficou estática, o olhando com um sorriso de desespero nos lábios.

-Agora que vocês estão aqui – dizia ele aproximando-se cada vez mais dela, aos poucos ele ia chegando mais perto – eu tenho que dividir o MEU quarto com o SEU irmão – completou ele curvando-se e ficando na mesma altura que ela, com o rosto a milímetros do de Lucy.

-Ele...ele é uma criança adoravel...vai se comportar...você não vai fazer nada com ele, né? – disse ela desesperadamente e tropeçando nas palavras.

- Com ele não – Severus começou a ir para frente, forçando Lucy a deitar-se lentamente na cama para tentar se esquivar dele – mas talvez com você sim.

Ela levantou num pulo empurrando-o e correu para a porta do quarto gritando desesperadamente. Seu coração batia acelerado e sua respiração ficou ofegante, que tipo de coisa pervertida ele estaria pretendendo fazer? De repente Severus começou a rir, Lucy a essa altura já não entendia mais nada, ele então levantou-se a foi em direção a porta, parando com seu ombro direito colado ao esquerdo de Lucy.

-Você é muito bobinha. Nem em um milhão de anos eu faria alguma coisa com você.

-Eu sei...ei, seu seu...- antes que Lucy pudesse dizer qualquer xingamento ele já havia sumido nas escadas, ela não era bobinha, era?

A garota voltou para dentro do quarto e trancou a porta, agora ela havia percebido que tinha um banheiro só dela também, tudo aquilo parecia um misto de sonho e pesadelo, talvez um banho a acalmasse.

Vários minutos depois ela desceu as escadas, agora trajava uma roupa mais confortável, uma calça rosa-clara e uma regata branca, os cabelos molhados caiam sobre os ombros, ainda tinham uma cor indefinida depois dela ter tentando passar uma tintura trouxa, o topo em loiro-escuro, as pontas pretas e leve mechas vermelhas espalhadas que só eram vistas dependendo da luz. Todos estavam reunidos na cozinha tomando o chá que Eileen preparara, havia um bolo também, aparentemente delicioso.

-Que bom que você desceu querida, estávamos te esperando! – disse Eileen cortando um pedaço de bolo e em seguida servindo um pouco de chá – sente-se ali ao lado do Severus. Fico feliz de saber que já te conhecem.

-E você nem imagina o quanto eu estou feliz mãe – disse Severus ironicamente e encarando Lucy, que voltou a sorrir desesperadamente, e em seguida sentou-se ao lado do garoto. Desde aquela cena que havia ocorrido no quarto ela definitivamente tinha medo dele, agora era muito mais do que apenas um incomodo causado pelos últimos acontecimentos na escola, e falando em escola...é verdade, com tantas emoções fortes Lucy já estava se esquecendo que ela e Rose haviam combinado de se encontrar na casa de Lily no dia seguinte.

-Tia, aqui é perto da casa dos Evans, não é?

-Evans...Evans...Ahh sim! Eles moram há algumas quadras daqui. Lily costuma me visitar sempre que pode, ela é uma garota maravilhosa! – Eileen fez uma pequena pausa enquanto tomava um gole de chá – Já a irmã dela...enfim, mas por que você quer saber queria?

-Bem, a Lily é minha amiga, e eu e outra amiga combinamos de ir almoçar na casa dela amanhã – Lucy também fez uma pausa para tomar um gole de chá – você me da permissão pai?

-Não faço nenhuma objeção.

-Severus, você sabe o caminho, poderia levar a Lucy até lá amanhã?

-Claro mãe, vai ser um prazer levar a minha "irmãzinha" até lá.

Todos abafaram alguns risinhos, menos Lucy e Severus. Por que ele sempre falava daquele jeito tão irônico e insuportável? Lucy terminou de beber o chá e comer o bolo rapidamente, queria subir logo para o quarto e dormir, quem sabe assim aquele sonserino parava de assombrar seus pesadelos.

-O lanche estava ótimo tia! Vou me deitar agora – disse ela levantando-se – boa noite.

Antes que pudesse ouvir as respostas de "boa noite" Lucy já havia subido metade da escada e já estava correndo para o quarto. Ao entrar trancou a porta deitou-se em sua nova cama e, em poucos minutos já estava dormindo.

------------------------------

Florence D. P. Snape - Quem dera pudessemos ter o mesmo destino da Lucy, né?? Huhauahuahauhua

E essa história promete e mto!!

Vou fazer o possivel p/ postar pelo menos uns 2 capitulos por semana.

Essa história de adiar as aulas tá dando é o maior rolo agora, tão jogando td o q podem em cima da gente na facul _

Mas sempre vou arrumar um tempinho p/ atualizar a fic ^^

TatiHopkins e NinaRickman Obrigada!! Q bom q gostaram ^^

E realmente, a Lucy tem muita sorte, só não reconheceu isso ainda hihihi

E bom, não posso contar ainda o q vai acontecer entre esses dois, se não perde a graça...mas posso adiantar q a principio vai ser um triangulo amoroso sim...

Mas só a principio hohohoho

E não morram!! Prometo q vou atualizar o maximo q eu puder huahuahua

Obrigada pelas Reviews meninas *____*


	4. Estranhas revelações

**Capitulo 3 – Estranhas revelações**

Já era de manhã, Lucy dormira tão bem aquela noite que nem acreditava, parecia que tudo o que havia acontecido no dia anterior havia sido apenas um sonho louco. Ela se espreguiçou e abriu os olhos lentamente, assustando-se logo em seguida. É, não tinha sido um sonho, lá estava ele, de novo, olhando para ela com seus profundos olhos negros.

-Ahhh! O que você ta fazendo aqui garoto? E como entrou? Eu juro que eu tranquei a porta!

-Bom dia querida irmãzinha – disse ele irônico como sempre – minha mãe mandou eu vir te acordar e me deu uma chave reserva para eu poder abrir a porta. Além disso, se eu quisesse podia abrir com magia.

-A gente não pode usar magia fora da escola.

-Eu sei. Agora é melhor você levantar se ainda quiser almoçar na casa da Lily, ou então só vai chegar lá na hora do jantar.

-Que horas são?

-11h30

-QUE? Nós marcamos meio-dia, preciso me trocar!

Lucy levantou num pulo, correu até o malão que ainda estava arrumado e começou a tirar roupas lá de dentro e joga-las por toda a parte. Severus começou a rir, sem entender o porquê Lucy virou-se rapidamente na direção dele, ele por sua vez segurava uma das calcinhas dela, era a mais infantil que ela tinha, rosa com alguns desenhos.

-Você pode devolver minha calcinha seu pervertido?

-Pode ficar – disse ele jogando a calcinha em cima dela – parece calcinha de criança, não tem motivo para eu querer ficar com ela.

-Eu...eu só uso de vez em quando, normalmente eu uso as de renda e...são todas vermelhas!

-Mesmo se você quiser usar uma tanga preta eu não estou nem ai, o seu corpo parece o de uma garota do primário, mesmo que você dormisse na mesma cama que eu, eu não estaria interessado! Agora se arrume logo ou eu não vou mais te levar!

-Seu...seu idiota! Será que é tão divertido assim para você me provocar? Primeiro foi a carta e agora você não para de pegar no meu pé! Você faz essas coisas por que? Seu pai não te ensinou a se comportar?

-Eu já disse um milhão de vezes para a sua amiga Lily que não fui eu que espalhei a carta! E toda vez que eu te vejo sinto vontade de te irritar – disse ele rapidamente se levantando e ficando a milímetros do rosto da garota – se você não quer que eu te irrite vá para um lugar onde eu não te veja. Eu sou tão mal que até meu pai desistiu de mim!

Lucy ficou paralisada por alguns segundos, mas logo saiu do tranze e começou a bater no braço de Severus com a calcinha que ainda segurava, colocando-o para fora do quarto e trancando a porta novamente.

-E não ouse abrir de novo!

Dez minutos depois e Lucy já estava lá em baixo, arrumada, trajava um shorts jeans e uma regata preta, os cabelos presos num rabo. Severus a esperava sentado na sala.

-Finalmente a noiva ficou pronta.

-Fique quieto! E onde estão o meu pai e a sua mãe? E o Michael?

-Sairam...agora pare de fazer perguntar idiotas e vamos logo.

Severus a agarrou pelo pulso e saiu arrastando-a praticamente até chegarem à casa de Lily. Ele tocou a campainha e ficou esperando de braços cruzados e cara emburrada.

-Você precisa ser tão bruto?

-E você precisa ser tão lenta?

Logo alguém veio abrir a porta, uma garota ruiva de olhos verdes e brilhantes, como sempre com um sorriso no rosto, que por alguns segundos foi substituído por uma cara de espanto ao ver Lucy e Severus juntos. Ela abraçou a amiga e cumprimentou Severus logo em seguida.

-Estou muito atrasada Lily?

-Ihh, que nada, minha mãe ainda nem terminou de preparar o almoço. Você quer ficar para almoçar também Severus?

-Melhor não, mas obrigada pelo convite Lily, já vou indo – disse ele virando as costas - espero que tenha decorado o caminho, porque não vou vir te buscar.

Lucy sorriu aliviada e agarrou o braço da amiga que a olhava confusa. As duas correram para dentro da casa, subindo as escadas rapidamente e indo para o quarto de Lily, onde Rose as esperava lendo uma revista.

-Lucy Carter o que raios está acontecendo? – disse Lily sentado-se ao lado de Rose e fazendo sinal para que a amiga se sentasse também.

-É uma longa história Lily.

-Estou com tempo.

-Eu também, contem logo seja lá o que for que está acontecendo!

-Tá bom, tá bom, eu vou contar.

Lucy explicou tudo o que havia acontecido no dia anterior, a mudança, o nova mãe querida, o terrível irmão novo, tudo tudo tudo! As garotas pareciam ficar mais confusas a cada palavra da amiga, talvez não estivessem acreditando como tudo aquilo poderia estar acontecendo.

-Então deixa ver se eu entendi, seu pai vai casar com a mãe do Severus?

-Isso Lily!

-E vocês estão todos morando na mesma casa?

-Isso isso!

-Por Merlin, tirou a sorte grande hein amiga? Ter justamente o demônio como irmão...

-Não fale assim Rose! Conheço o Severus desde antes de irmos para Hogwarts, ele pode estar andando com péssimas companhias agora e estar bancando o idiota, mas ele não é tão ruim assim.

-Ahh não é tão ruim porque não foi a sua carta que ele espalhou por toda Hogwarts! Ou a sua calcinha que ele pegou e ficou rindo!

As amigas abafaram um risinho, mas pararam ao ver o olhar irritado de Lucy.

-Acho melhor descermos para almoçar, pelo cheiro o macarrão especial da mamãe já deve estar pronto.

As meninas desceram alegremente as escadas, em pouco menos de 1h já haviam almoçado o delicioso macarrão especial da sra. Evans e resolveram sair para dar uma volta no parque. Pareciam garotinhas brincando nos balanços, não havia mais ninguém ali além delas, ou então era isso que elas pensavam.

De repente, de trás de alguma árvore misteriosa saiu uma garota de cabelos negros e lisos, quase iguais aos de Severus, mas um tanto menos oleosos e muito mais bem cuidados. Esta foi na direção de Lucy e passou a encará-la, as amigas sem entender o que acontecia ficaram olhando espantadas para a estranha menina.

-Fique longe dele!

-Que? Longe de quem sua doida? E quem é você?

-Scarlet, estudante da sonserina.

-Tá...Scarlet e o que exatamente você quer comigo?

-Quero que fique longe do Príncipe!

-Príncipe? Que príncipe? Os garotos que eu conheço tão mais para sapo do que para príncipe, menos o Remus é claro...

-Severus!

Lucy não agüentou o riso, Lily e Rose acabaram por dar algumas gargalhadas junto com ela. Severus um príncipe? Só rindo mesmo.

-Parem de rir! – disse a garota irritada – pensei que depois que eu publicasse a sua carta de amor para o monitor da grifinória você sairia de perto dele, mas agora soube que vocês estão morando na mesma casa e...

-Perai! – Lucy interrompeu-a – foi você então? E de onde exatamente você tirou que eu ando com aquele esquisitão?

-Não o chame assim! Quando vi sua carta com ele imaginei que...

-Tá bem, nem precisa terminar a frase – Lucy a interrompia novamente – não tenho culpa que nossos pais vão se casar, mas vou ficar longe dele, tá legal? Agora pode nos deixar em paz?

-Posso – disse a garota ainda encarando Lucy – mas estarei de olho em você.

A menina virou as costas e foi embora. As amigas se entreolharam, nenhuma delas conseguia entender exatamente o que havia acontecido ali, mas a mais confusa sem duvida era Lucy. Tudo aquilo era loucura de mais para apenas dois dias, qual seria a próxima loucura que aconteceria com ela naquelas ferias? E, no fim, Severus era mesmo inocente, e ela definitivamente estava lhe devendo desculpas.

------------------

TatiHopkins e NinaRickman: Huahuahua o Sev ainda vai provocar mtooo a Lucy com essas "gracinhas" antes de acontecer alguma coisa de fato xD

Tá, nem vai ser tanto assim, mas ele ainda vai aprontar algumas.

Nééé!! Um desastre esse negocio de adiar as aulas -

Mas td bem a gente vai tentando...

E não se preocupe, não vou demorar mto! O capitulo 4 já tá prontinho e o 5 estou escrevendo ^^

Obrigada pela review =D

Bjos


	5. Infancia perturbada

**Capitulo 4 – Infância perturbada**

Naquele mesmo dia, um pouco mais tarde, as garotas acabaram por se encontrar com os meninos James, Sirius e Remus ali mesmo no parque. Aparentemente Sirius havia se mudado para casa de James, que não era muito longe dali, e a Remus também estria passando uns dias por lá, Peter havia viajado com a família.

-Estamos pensando em dar uma festa no final da semana, vocês estão convidadas meninas!

-Na sua casa mesmo James?

-Claro Rose! Agora que o Sirius está morando lá sempre vai ter motivo para festa.

-Com certeza! Só eu já sou a festa!

-Você se acha tanto Sirius...bom, preciso ir para casa, ta ficando tarde.

-Quer que eu te acompanhe Lucy?

-Quero sim! Obrigada Remus!

Os dois se despediram do grupo e seguiram, de mãos dadas, para a casa dos Snape, ou melhor, casa dos Snape e dos Carter. A casa não era muito longe do parque, uns 10 minutos de caminhada e já estavam lá. Remus deu um selinho em Lucy e a abraçou.

-Lucy...por que eu tenho a sensação de que algo não está bem?

-Tipo a sensação de ter alguém te observando? Como um fantasma?

Remus balançou a cabeça positivamente e quando olharam para o lado, lá estava, Severus, sorrindo alegremente. Ele havia aberto a porta e saído da casa, provavelmente ao ouvir os dois chegando e eles, distraidamente, não haviam percebido a presença dele ali.

-Ei! Que eu saiba seu quarto é do outro lado! Por que está aqui nos assustando?

-Por que mesmo ele está na sua casa Lucy?

-Ahh droga eu esqueci de te contar! – realmente, com a empolgação de ver Remus, Lucy havia esqeucido completamente de contar as "novidades" - ele é meu novo..."irmãozinho".

-Eu sou?

-Fica quieto! Remus...você sabe que meu pai vai se casar de novo e bem, esse é o filho da noiva.

-Entendi. Bom, é um prazer ver você Severus.

"_Como ele é educado" _– pensava Lucy – _"apesar da rivalidade entre eles, Remus continua mantendo a educação. Só espero que o Severus não estrague tudo"._

-Cunhado! Ouvi dizer que você é bom em todas as matérias, responsável e popular.

-Não sou nada - respondeu Remus timidamente, conforme os dois alongavam a conversa Lucy ficava mais nervosa. Ela então puxou um pouco o namorado e começou a cochichar em seu ouvido.

-Ele está te manipulando. Não acredite em uma palavra do que ele diz.

-Me manipulando?

-Sim! – nisso Severus já havia puxado Lucy para o lado e já tomara a palavra novamente.

-Minha irmã me contou tudo sobre você.

"_O que? Do que ele está falando? Ahhh mas ele vai ver uma coisa!"_

-Na verdade...meu irmão é muito sincero e simpático – disse ela ironicamente

-Eu realmente admiro você. Podíamos fazer alguma coisa juntos qualquer dia.

-Bem, vamos dar uma festa na casa do James no final da semana, se você quiser ir está convidado.

-Seria ótimo, não é irmã?

-Cla...claro, claro.

-O Sirius também está querendo aprender um jogo trouxa que vimos na TV, não me lembro nome, mas parece divertido...será bom para podermos jogar algo nas férias, afinal não temos como jogar quadribol.

-Ótimo, quando quiserem jogar então estarei disposto!

-Pode deixar, quanto mais gente melhor. Bom, acho melhor eu ir para casa, já está ficando tarde, boa noite.

Remus cumprimentou Severus, deu mais um selinho em Lucy e saiu. Ela, por sua vez sorria irritada enquanto Severus sorria alegremente, como se tivesse conseguido algo que queria muito.

-Você não odiava o James e os amigos dele?

-Ainda odeio...mas acho que isso tudo vai ser muito divertido!

Lucy lançou um olhar desaprovador para Severus e entrou em casa bufando, ele foi logo atrás ainda sorrindo. Ela subiu as escadas rapidamente e entrou no quarto, jogando-se na cama em seguida, naquele instante só conseguia pensar em palavras inapropriadas para o horário para definir Severus, o pedido de desculpas e a garota estranha já haviam saído totalmente de sua cabeça. Alguns instantes depois ela sentiu uma mão em suas costas, não, não podia ser ele. Lucy virou-se rapidamente e lá estava Eileen sentada na cama e com o que parecia um antigo álbum de foto nas mãos.

-Está tudo bem querida?

-Sim tia. – respondeu ela sentando-se.

-Vem cá! Queria te mostrar essas fotos, acho que vai gostar!

Eileen abriu o álbum e começou a mostrar as fotos para Lucy, aparentemente haviam sido tiradas por uma maquina trouxa, afinal não se mexiam. Havia uma garotinho muito fofo, com certeza era Severus, porém usava roupas bastante estranhas.

-Olhe essa aqui, é do Severus quando tinha 3 anos, foi no aniversario dele. Ele não conseguia assoprar a vela e ficou chorando.

-Ele realmente era muito fofo.

-Não devia ter crescido, não é?

-Com certeza tia!

Elas continuaram a ver as fotos alegremente, até chegarem a uma em especial. Lá estavam Severus com aparentemente uns 10 anos e um homem com feições muito semelhantes às dele, os cabelos lisos e negros também lembravam os dele. Eileen ficou seria imediatamente.

-Tia, esse é o pai do Severus?

-Sim...estranho, jurava que já tinha jogado essa foto fora.

-Desculpe.

-Ah, não se desculpe querida. O pai do Severus sempre foi muito agressivo, batia em mim e no próprio Severus durante suas tentativas frustradas de criança de me proteger. Essa foto foi tirada alguns meses antes dele ir embora. Acredito que foi melhor assim, diminuiu nosso sofrimento, mas desde então Severus foi deixando de ser o garoto doce que sempre foi e foi se tornando o que é hoje, e eu passei a tentar ser a melhor mãe do mundo para ele. Na época em que ele mais precisava do amor de um pai, ele não teve.

Lucy imediatamente lembrou-se das palavras que havia dito a Severus aquela manhã, e da resposta que ele havia dado "eu sou tão mal que até meu pai desistiu de mim", aquilo soava tão cruel e realista naquele momento. Definitivamente, ela lhe devia um enorme pedido de desculpas!

-O Severus não pode deixar de sentir o amor que você tem por ele tia! Ontem à noite, quando estávamos tomando chá e vi ele perto de você foi, uma das poucas vezes que vi a expressão dele mudar de frio e cruel para gentil.

-Mas talvez isso não tenha sido por minha causa – disse Eileen abafando um risinho.

-Como assim tia?

-Nada, nada...você é mesmo um anjinho Lucy! Agora vou te deixar em paz, você deve estar querendo descansar. Boa noite querida!

-Boa noite tia.

Eileen deu um abraço em Lucy e saiu, fechando a porta. Lucy então colocou o pijama e foi deitou-se. Esperaria até o dia da festa e conversaria com Severus, pedindo desculpas, agora definitivamente não seria o momento certo, do jeito que ele estava ficaria se achando todo e o estrago na festa poderia ser ainda maior.

----------------------

TatiHopkins e NinaRickman - Huhauhauahua eu tb adoraria acordar sempre assim!!

A Lucy foi realmente premiada xD

Bom, as explicações sobre a Scarlet virão mais p/ frente, não posso contar ainda hohoho

E não se preocupem, as provocações já estão acabando hihihihi

Judy Snape

Obrigada!!

Eu gosto mto de animes e doramas (series orientais) e esses dois q eu citei no incio (Devil Beside You e It Started With a Kiss) tem me inspirado bastante. Os dois são doramas tawaneses baseados em mangás japoneses hauahuahua

E bom, o triangulo amoroso já está praticamente formado, vc vera nos proximos capitulos ^^

As pegações tb virão em breve, antes das ferias acabarem ainda vai acontecer muitaaaa coisa hauhauahua

E bom, como eu disse, não posso falar muito sobre a Scarlet ainda, se não perde a graça...mas logo logo explicações sobre ela virão ^^

Obrigada pelas reviews meninas!!

Prometo não demorar a postar, Já escrevi até a metade do capitulo 7, estou tentando escrever td dia um pouco xD


	6. A festa

Gente!! Desculpem por todo esse tempo s/ postar!!

Faculdade, compromissos, provas, tá td dando um nó ma minha cabeça e me deixando s/ tempo, mas vou fazer tdddddd p/ não demorar mais!!

E respondendo as reviews:

TatiHopkins e NinaRickman - O Remus é mto fofo c/ a Lucy!!

Mas eu tb prefiro o Sev heuheuehue

A história deles vai ficar meio perturbada nesse capitulo, na verdade...bastante hihihihi

Judy Snape - Sim, ele tem os planos dele, as coisas vão acontecer nos proximos capitulos q serão sobre a festa xD

E sobre o esporte e tal, em mta coisa ele foi ironico/falso, o maior objetivo dele era provocar a Lucy.

E bom, não sei se a imagem q eu tenho do Sev adolescente é q é mto minha ou sei lá, mas imagino ele um tanto "diferente" de quando adulto, não sei explicar direito.

Enifim!! Espero q gostem do capitulo!! E mais uma vez me desculpem -

----------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 5 – A festa

Aquela semana passou tão lentamente que Lucy já estava quase ficando louca. Eram todo dia provocações de Severus e até seu irmão já estava ficando chato te tanto conviver com o "novo irmão mais velho". Mas pelo menos já havia chegado o dia da festa, e enquanto Severus, James e Sirius tentavam se matar ela poderia passar um tempo com Remus, pelo menos fora da escola eles não podiam fazer nada muito grave, afinal não podiam usar magia.

Eram 2h, ela já estava pronta, trajava um vestido leve cor de rosa. A festa provavelmente seguiria durante parte da tarde e da noite, afinal por causa do calor seria uma festa na piscina. Lucy foi até o quarto de Severus e Michael e bateu na porta três vezes.

-Quem é? – respondeu uma voz infantil

-Sou eu Michael. Só quero saber se o Severus já está pronto, se não vamos nos atrasar.

-Espera um pouco. Irmão você já está pronto?

Lucy nem ao menos ouviu a resposta de Severus e o garoto já havia aberto a porta, trajava uma calça jeans e uma regata preta, ela não entendia como ele conseguia não morrer de calor usando calça jeans.

-Até que em fim! Podemos ir?

-Claro irmãzinha.

-Por que eu não posso ir junto?

-Por que lá não vai ter crianças Mike, você vai acabar ficando entediado.

-E além disso – disse Severus pegando o garoto no colo – você tem que fazer aquilo que a gente combinou.

Lucy gelou, o que aquele demônio poderia estar aramando com o seu irmão tão pequeno? Na verdade eles não iriam fazer nada, haviam apenas combinado de assustar Lucy, afinal não podemos negar que era uma brincadeira até que divertida.

-O que você pretende fazer com o meu irmão?

-Nada que seja da sua conta.

-Você deve ter algum problema.

-Não tenho, apenas consigo o que eu quero, não importa como.

-Uhrg...vamos logo?

-Claro – disse ele colocando Michael no chão novamente – tchau, e não esqueça daquilo.

-Pode deixar!

-Anda logo!

Lucy agarrou a mão de Severus e os dois desceram as escadas rapidamente, despediram-se dos pais pelo caminho e saíram. Durante quase metade do caminho ela ainda o segurava pela mão, não que ela tenha percebido ou que fosse intencional, mas para Severus aquilo era ótimo, e era uma ótima oportunidade para provocá-la.

-Você vai mesmo continuar segurando minha mão? Acho que seu namorado não vai gostar.

-Ah, cala a boca! – disse ela soltando a mão dele e ficando vermelha – só fiz isso para ver se você andava mais rápido.

-Vou fingir que acredito.

Lucy ficou mais vermelha, mas agora era de raiva. Os dois seguiram o resto do caminho silenciosamente, sem nem ao menos olhar um para o outro, pelo menos não estavam mais muito longe da casa de James. Lucy tocou a campainha e poucos minutos depois James, Remus e Sirius vieram abrir a porta, os três ensopados, deviam estar na piscina já fazia um bom tempo.

-Bem vin...dos...-gritaram James e Sirius em coro, parando no meio da frase.

-Então o ranhoso veio mesmo? Achei que o Remus estava inventando.

-Nem peça para eu falar nada Sirius! Agora podemos entrar?

-Claro – respondeu James num tom desgostoso.

Lucy entrou e foi dar um beijo no namorado, Severus entrou logo atrás, sendo encarado por James e Sirius e os encarando de volta, seu olhar mostrava claramente que havia armado alguma. Eles seguiram para o quintal de James, Lily e Rose já estavam lá, divertiam-se na piscina, Lucy então tirou o vestido (afinal, já estava com a roupa de banho por baixo) e antes que pudesse piscar Remus a pegou no colo e pulou com ela na piscina. Sirius e James foram logo atrás, mas continuavam a encarar Severus, que sentou-se numa cadeira na sombra e ficou observando.

-Ele deve estar aprontando alguma.

-Eu sei Sirius, vamos ficar de olho.

A festa seguiu tranqüila, houveram pequenas tentativas de provocações entre os garotos, mas nada que as meninas não conseguissem abafar facilmente, .sem as varinhas eles pareciam tão indefesos que aquilo se tornava fácil. Quando eram quase 18h as garotas saíram da piscina e foram para um canto conversar enquanto os meninos aprendiam o tal jogo trouxa que Sirius havia visto, se chamava basquete ou algo assim.

-Eu já conhecia a infância do Severus, afinal o conheço desde antes de Hogwarts.

-E por que você não me contou Lily?

-Pensei que já soubesse. Mas sinceramente amiga, eu sei que ele pode ser muito chato quando quer, mas você está realmente lhe devendo desculpas.

-Nisso vou ter que concordar com a Lily.

-Tá bem, tá bem, eu vou me desculpar – Lucy fez uma pequena pausa e olhou para as amigas – mas precisa ser agora?

-Sim! – responderam elas em coro.

A garota levantou-se desanimada, andava quase se arrastando, Severus estava de fora do jogo só observando enquanto Sirius e James penavam para entender as regras, acertar uma bola no meio de um aro parecia tanto com quadribol que os deixava confusos.

-Severus, você pode vir aqui um minuto?

-Claro irmã!

Os dois foram para dentro da casa, Lily e Rose observavam de longe e faziam caras e gestos para a amiga a incentivando a se desculpar.

-Que é?

-Ontem, sua mãe me mostrou umas fotos e me contou sobre a sua infância.

-E o que você tem a ver com isso?

-Eu só queria dizer que...bom, eu entendi por que você age desse jeito e...

-Você age como se soubesse de tudo!

Lucy lembrou-se imediatamente das acusações injustas por causa da carta e das palavras duras que havia dito a ele naquele dia, ela precisava parar e enrolar e se desculpar de uma vez! Rose e Lily também a lançava um olhar que dizia exatamente isso.

-Severus...me desculpe. Pensei que você tinha publicado a carta, mas outro dia uma garota louca apareceu e disse que foi ela e...

-Que garota louca?

-Acho que o nome dela era Scarlet.

-Scarlet – repetiu ele fazendo uma careta – eu sabia que tinha sido ela, mas não importa, continue.

-E bom, eu te disse coisas muito duras outro dia. Eu sinto muito. Você tem todo o direito de ficar bravo, não espero que você me perdoe, então, vou deixar você me perturbar.

Houve um silencio entre os dois, mais uma vez o olhar de Severus mudara de irônico, cruel, frio e ameaçador para gentil e até um pouco impressionado. Mas aquilo não durou por muito tempo, logo o sorriso irônico voltou para seus lábios.

-Eu te perdôo, mas...

-Mas o que?

Severus não respondeu, apenas a olhou serio, se segurou pelo braço e a arrastou para outro canto da casa, perto de onde ficava a lareira.

-O que você pensa que ta fazendo? Se você não me soltar eu vou...

Severus a soltou e ficou parado de costas para ela, ainda serio. Lucy por sua vez recuou assustada, ela definitivamente tinha medo do que ele poderia fazer com ela.

-Não quero que você conte para ninguém o que minha mãe te contou, entendeu? E fique bem longe da Scarlet, se não pode ser pior para você.

-Eu nem sei quem é essa menina! E de qualquer forma não ligo para ela! Mas se você quiser posso esquecer tudo sobre você!

-Você é mesmo impressionante! – ele aproximou-se rapidamente dela – você mora na minha casa, será que conseguiria mesmo esquecer tudo sobre mim?

-Sim, eu consigo! Desde o primeiro dia eu já me cansei de tudo sobre você, além disso não sei por que perco meu tempo dando bola para as suas provocações, deveria estar me concentrando no Remus que é uma pessoa mil vezes melhor que você!

-Talvez você não consiga!

-Cala a boc... – ela foi interrompida por uma ação rápida e inesperada de Severus. Ele agarrou o pescoço de Lucy por atrás, puxou-a para si e a beijou. Por azar, Remus e os outros haviam entrado na casa, guiados por Lily e Rose que estavam preocupadas com a amiga. Ficaram paralisados, o olhar de Remus entristeceu-se na mesma hora, e poucos segundos depois Lucy empurrou Severus com força.

-O que você ta fazendo?!

-Eu te disse, não importa como, eu consigo o que eu quero.

-Por que está fazendo isso?

-Porque...eu quero você.

Lucy o olhava desesperada, sua respiração estava descompassada. Por que? Por que tudo aquilo tinha que acontecer justo com ela? Aquilo tudo parecia tão confuso e assustador que nem havia percebido a presença dos outros ali até...

-Vocês dois não são irmãos?

-Remus...

Antes que ela pudesse completar qualquer frase Severus a puxou para si, abraçando-a.

-Certo. No futuro...nos tornaremos irmãos que dão escândalos.

-Pare de falar coisas sem sentido! Remus...não é o que pensa!

-É exatamente como pensa.

-Por favor cala a boca! E me solta! – gritou Lucy tentando tirar braço de Severus do ombro dela, em vão.

-Remus...eu...eu...

-Desculpe, Remus.

Remus permaneceu com o olhar triste, mas logo em seguida sorriu. Não era um sorriso que expressava alegria, afinal seus olhos continuavam depressivos.

-Entendo. O amor é uma opção pessoal, então você não tem que pedir desculpas Severus. Não é da minha conta.

Ele virou-se e foi em direção as escadas, provavelmente ia para o quarto de James. Lucy estava quase chorando, mas não sabia o que fazer. Sirius e James não socaram Severus por pouco, se não fossem as meninas e a proibição de não se usar magia fora de Hogwarts, sem duvida, aquilo seria uma cena sangrenta. Os quarto subiram as escadas atrás de Remus, deixando Lucy e Severus lá em baixo.

-Remus...

-Que resposta gelada. Que chato.

-O que são irmãos que dão escândalos? Ele entendeu tudo errado!

-Qual é o problema? É a verdade.

-O que você está pensando?!

Severus virou-se lentamente para ela.

-Quer fazer de novo?

Lucy o olhou com lagrimas nos olhos e então empurrou-o, correu para fora da casa, tudo o que ela mais queria agora era ficar bem longe de Severus. Ele permaneceu parado ali, serio, sabia que a havia magoado, que havia feito tudo da forma errada, mas não se arrependeria, nunca.


	7. Ciumes e Brigas

Olá meninas!!

Me desculpem por passar tanto tempo sem atualizar!!

A faculdade tá me enlouquecendoooo e fiquei um tempão sem escrever, mas p/ compensar vou postar dois capitulos ^^

Agora, final de ano, a coisa vai apertar um pouco, mas assim q entrarem as ferias c/ certeza vou escrever mto!!

Espero q gostem do próximos capitulo...e obrigada pelas reviews!! =D

* * *

**Capitulo 6 – Ciúmes e brigas**

-Remus! – gritava Sirius subindo as escadas atrás do amigo – eu não acredito que você vai deixar tudo por isso mesmo!

-É cara! Vai lá e da umas bofetadas na cara daquele ranhoso! Eu ajudo com todo prazer!

-James para! Não queremos ver vocês se matando! Acho que já foi emoção de mais para um dia só! E brigar não vai adiantar nada. – dizia Lily correndo atrás dos garotos

-Ai se a gente estivesse em Hogwarts...aquele seboso vai ver o que é bom quando as férias acabarem!

-Chega Sirius! Deixem que a Lucy e o Remus se resolvam sozinhos, ta bem? O Severus é um idiota e acho q não vale a pena vocês correrem o risco de serem expulsos só por causa dele!!

-Mas Lily...- disseram Sirius e James em coro.

-Chega!!

Durante varias semanas de férias as mesmas situações se repetiam, Lucy deprimida, Remus idem, os dois sem se falar. Depois daquele dia Remus preferiu voltar para casa enquanto Lucy, para fugir de Severus, tentava passar a maior parte do tempo na casa de Lily ou das primas, Emily e Emma, que também não moravam muito longe dali.

Aquela altura todos estavam quase tendo trecos de preocupação com o casal. Lily e James haviam combinado de se encontrar para pensar em algum jeito de tentar unir os amigos novamente.

-Eu já conversei com o Remus varias vezes, mas ele está irredutível. Pelo menos consegui convence-lo a ir para minha casa de novo, assim talvez seja mais fácil fazermos alguma coisa. Quem sabe marcar deles se encontrarem sem saber ou sei lá.

-Até que não é má idéia James. Quando ele chega?

-Hoje de tarde.

-Então... – Lily fez uma pausa e começou a pensar – você pode combinar com ele de se encontrarem no parque? Eu me encarrego de ir até a casa da Lucy e tirar ela de lá, a Rose pode me ajudar também.

-Pode deixar comigo.

-Sabe James...agora vendo você assim, tentando ajudar seus amigos, você não parece mais tão ruim quanto eu pensava.

-Que bom que eu consegui mudar sua impressão – os dois sorriram corados – bom, agora é melhor colocarmos o plano em pratica, vou mandar uma coruja para o Remus, vou marcar no parque as 3h, ok?

-Certo.

James despediu-se da ruiva com um beijo na bochecha e seguiu para casa. Lily ficou ali por mais alguns minutos, observando-o sair e depois seguiu para sua casa também. Chegando lá enviou uma coruja para Rose explicando tudo e marcando de se encontrarem na casa de Lucy às 3h.

***Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia***

Lucy estava no quarto, ainda de pijamas, não sentia vontade alguma se sair dali, até ouvir alguém bater na porta.

-Quem é? – respondeu ela num pulo.

-Somos nós Lucy, Lily e Rose.

-Podem entrar.

Ela voltou a jogar-se na cama enquanto as duas amigas entravam, a situação parecia pior do que elas pensavam.

-Se anime amiga! Trouxemos filmes para a gente assistir...só está faltando a pipoca.

-Você bem que podia levantar daí e ir comprar, não é?

-Por que você mesma não compra Rose? Não sou eu que quero ver filmes...

-E não sou eu que estou deprimida há tempos por causa de um seboso magrelo! Levanta logo dai vai!

As amigas, pro fim, acabaram forçando Lucy a se trocar e sair para comprar pipocas, ela foi e, enquanto isso, as duas esperavam ansiosas no quarto da amiga. Ela obrigatoriamente teria que passar pelo parque para chegar ao mercado e, se tudo desse certo, ela e Remus se encontrariam e poderiam se resolver.

-Ahhh eles estão demorando tanto!

-Fica calma Rose, se tudo tiver dado certo eles devem ter se encontrado e estão se resolvendo.

-Por que...por que de repente eu senti uma energia negativa?

Rose fez uma pausa e olhou para o lado, novamente Severus entrava em um cômodo sem ser percebido, ou quase. Ele tinha um pote de biscoitos na mão e encarava as garotas com seu típico olhar frio e ameaçador.

-Já entendi...é porque tem uma pessoa muito problemática aqui!

-O que você estava dizendo?

***Enquanto isso no parque...***

Lucy praticamente se arrastava em direção ao mercado, comprar pipocas, como isso poderia animá-la? E se elas queriam tanto ver filmes por que não levaram as pipocas de uma vez? Ela estava tão distraída que acabou por se esbarrar num garoto que, apenas alguns segundos depois, ela chegou a perceber que era Remus.

-Remus...

Ele não disse ou fez nada, apenas a encarava. O olhar dele estava diferente, muito diferente do normal, lembrava um pouco o olhar de Severus, mas um pouco menos assustador.

-Tem...algo errado?

"Como se não tivesse...pergunta idiota" – pensava ela.

-O que eu deveria fazer para melhorar isso? Mesmo que não tenha chegado nas minhas mãos, quando eu vi a carta, eu soube que a garota por quem eu sou apaixonado também gostava de mim, sabe o quanto eu fiquei feliz?

Lucy respirou fundo, houve um silencio cortante entre os dois. Remus realmente não estava normal, parecia tão agressivo comparado ao garoto que ela conhecia, ou pelo menos achava que conhecia.

-Mas, mas...eu apenas vejo a garota que eu gosto beijando outro cara.

-Severus me beijou de repente.

-Na festa os seus olhos só viam ele. – Remus andava lentamente na direção de Lucy – foi como se eu não existisse.

-Isso não é verdade! E se eu fiz não...não foi intencional. Eu só queria ter certeza que ele não ia arrancar a cabeça de nenhum de vocês!

-Por que você não considera meus sentimentos? – dizia Remus chateado, enquanto aproximava-se ainda mais. Lucy apenas tentava recuar. – eu estou furioso, com ciúmes e magoado, isso me faz sentir...estranho.

Lucy tremia, sua respiração estava ofegante. Parecia que ele poderia a qualquer momento sacar a varinha e ataca-la ali mesmo.

-Garotos bonzinhos...também ficam de saco cheio.

Lucy pensou em correr, mas não conseguiu, por trás daqueles olhos que lmebravam os de um lobo ela ainda via aquele garoto gentil que gostava de ajudar as pessoas, apesar de, naquele momento, aquele garoto parecer ter sumido parecia ter sumido.

-Você deveria gostar de mim, certo?

-Por favor, não me olhe assim. Você é muito assustador assim, não é o Remus que eu conheço, você não era do tipo...

-Não use o que você imagina para colocar contra mim. Eu não sei...não sei se vou saber como esquecer o que aconteceu, mas acho que preciso tentar...

A essa altura Remus segurava os dois braços de Lucy e, lentamente aproximou o rosto dela, tentando beija-la. Ela, sem nem mesmo entender o por que, tentava recuar, aquele clima entre os dois parecia tão estranho que ela não sentia vontade de beija-lo. Estava assustada e, naquele momento não sentia vontade de fazer as pazes.

-Remus Lupin – uma voz masculina veio do nada, eles viraram-se, era Severus, sendo seguido pelas meninas que estavam um pouco mais longe.

-Severus...

-Se quer fazer algo escondido, pelo menos encontre um lugar mais reservado para fazer isso. Mas mesmo assim, pessoas que discordam irão atrapalhar, certo?

-Por favor, vocês podem relaxar um pouco? – disse Rose que acabara de chegar correndo acompanhada de Lily.

-Eles vão brigar!

Remus foi aproximando-se de Severus lentamente, fechando o punho na mão direita. Toda a cena seguinte passou em câmera lenta para as meninas, ele simplesmente passou reto por Severus, não fez nada, mas seus olhos, que sempre tiveram um brilho, pareciam apagados e tristes.

Lucy e Rose ficaram um tanto confusas, mas Lily imaginava que Remus deveria estar sentindo. Aquilo tudo e também com sua doença deveriam estar deixando-o estressado e confuso, afinal a época de lua cheia havia acabado de passar.

-Vem Remus, é melhor a gente ir para a casa do James.

Ele encarou Severus por mais alguns segundos, mas em seguida saiu andando, acompanhado da ruiva. Severus, Lucy e Rose permaneceram lá, estáticos.

-Minha mãe fez biscoitos para você, deixei no seu quarto. – Lucy não respondeu – está me escutando?

A garota simplesmente saiu correndo, com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, e sendo seguida por Rose. Severus mais uma vez permaneceu ali, apenas observando e pensando que, mesmo que tivesse feito algo errado, não teria mais volta ou arrependimento.


	8. Desabafo

**Capitulo 7 – Desabafo**

Lucy correu para um local não muito longe dali, ainda ficava no parque, era ali que as pessoas costumavam fazer pic nic. Ela parou logo ao lado de uma mesa e, logo atrás dela veio Rose.

-Nós não estávamos tentando interromper vocês dois, desculpe. Mas eu acabei cedendo as ameaças do Severus e contei o que a Lily e o James haviam armado. Mas eu prometo que vou encontrar outra chance para vocês dois terminarem o que estavam fazendo!

-Não é isso. Pelo contrario, estou aliviada!

-Como assim?

-Não sei o motivo pelo qual o Remus se tornou uma pessoa tão assustadora. Imagino que tenha sido por minha causa, mas não imaginava que aquele garoto tão sensível poderia se transformar desse jeito. – ela respirou fundo e continuou – eu disse que ele não era aquilo que ele acreditava que eu fosse, e ele ficou...furioso comigo. Sinto como se não pudesse mais encontrar nada do que eu gostava nele.

-Eu não te entendo, é claro que ele ficaria furioso Lucy! Ele tem todos os motivos para estar furioso!

-Eu sei! Mas é que...será que eu devo continuar planejando meu futuro nele? Com ele? Então...quando o Severus apareceu, eu suspirei aliviada.

-Você...não está gostando do...espera! Lucy, você sabe que o que disse para o Remus foi muito errado?! Ele gosta tanto de você, você lutou tanto para ficar com ele e no final o que ele consegue? Uma pessoa confusa e irresponsável como você que apenas o machuca! E depois você não entende por que ele ficou furioso!

Dessa vez quem saiu correndo foi Rose, Lucy ficou ainda mais arrasada com as palavras da amiga. Ela não estava lá, não sabia o que havia acontecido e muito menos entendia os sentimentos que se passavam dentro do coração de Lucy.

***Mais tarde***

Já era noite. Severus desceu as escadas após ter tomado um longo banho, ele havia recebido uma coruja de Lily alguns minutos antes de descer, perguntando como Lucy estava e, como não havia a encontrado no quarto resolveu procura-la lá em baixo.

-Mãe, cadê a Lucy?

-Que? Ela não estava na casa da Lily?

Uma sobrancelha de Severus arqueou-se e, sem dizer nada saiu. Como era possível ela não ter ido para casa desde aquela hora?

"Espero que não tenha acontecido nada com aquela tonta" – pensava ele enquanto caminhava depressa.

Ele seguiu primeiramente até o parque, incrivelmente parecia ter dado sorte, Lucy estava lá sentada num balanço, chorando. Severus a principio permaneceu em silencio, ela ainda não havia percebido que ele estava ali, ele então se abaixou logo a frente dela.

-Eu estava imaginando que tipo de pessoa sentaria sozinha num balanço chorando. Não achei que poderia ser minha irmãzinha. – Lucy levantou a cabeça lentamente – por que ainda está chorando?

-Não estou chorando.

-Sem duvida você está chorando.

-Não estou.

-Está!

-Não estou!

-Isso tem a ver comigo?

-Não...dessa vez não. É problema meu. Por que eu me transformei assim? Querendo proteger a mim mesma acabei ferindo os outros...sou muito egoísta, não sou?

Lucy lembrou-se das palavras de Rose, naquele momento ela sentia-se tão mal que imaginava que a amiga estava realmente certa. Severus, apesar de dessa vez não ter ouvido a conversa imaginava o que Rose poderia ter dito a ela, e que as duas deveriam ter brigado. Ele a encarava serio, mas não ameaçador côo de costume.

-Eu não tinha percebido até agora, escondi as partes ruins de mim mesma muito bem, você sabe o quão ruim eu sou?

-E agora? Como vai recuperar a confiança deles em você? Suas amigas realmente se importam com você.

-Não...elas me odeiam, quer dizer, pelo menos a Rose me odeia!

-Ninguém é tão sincero com alguém com que não se importa, essas coisas que a Rose deve ter te dito normalmente são verdadeiras, e ela disse para o seu próprio bem, porque acredita que você é capaz de entender.

O choro cessou, Lucy agora olhava-o apenas com os olhos um pouco vermelhos e sorria levemente quase que inconscientemente. Era como se seus sentimentos tivessem se acalmado misteriosamente, não se sentia mais tão triste.

-Severus...você não veio aqui só para me levar para casa, não é?

-Que piada, eu só estava entediado. – ele corou e se levantou, virando-se na direção do caminho de casa – Estou com fome, vamos para casa.

Lucy levantou-se sorridente, ela sabia que a resposta de Severus não havia sido sincera. Agora ela não se sentia mais solitária, mas sim feliz e animada. Os dois foram caminhado lado a lado, a caminho de casa. Quando já estavam quase chegando, próximos a um pequeno barranco, Severus pegou a mão de Lucy, fazendo o coração dela disparar, e sorriu desafiador.

-Vamos correr, quero chegar logo em casa – antes que ela pudesse responder ele já estava correndo, o mais rápido que podia, na direção do barranco – e se não quiser morrer é melhor não soltar de mim.

-Mas se eu não soltar e você é que eu vou cair mes...ahhhhhh!

Os dois rolaram barranco a baixo, parando logo que chegaram ao chão reto. Não foi nada que se possa chamar de queda horrível, Lucy ralou o cotovelo e Severus machucou um pouco mais gravemente a palma da mão esquerda graças a um galho de árvore. Os dois começaram a rir, Severus levantou-se e ofereceu ajuda a Lucy, estendendo a mão direita.

-Por que sempre que e estou com você acontece alguma coisa estranha ou perigosa?

-Eu não posso evitar que essas coisas aconteçam...mas, posso te proteger porque... – Severus, que ainda segurava a mão da garota puxou-a rapidamente em sua direção, fazendo seus corpo se encostarem – eu sou o perigo real.

Ele a beijou, a principio Lucy se assustou, mas dessa vez foi muito diferente da anterior, pois segundos depois ela entregou-se a ele, abrindo levemente os lábios para que a língua dele pudesse passar. Assim como ele, dessa vez, parecia realmente sincero e não alguém que queria apenas provocá-la para que se irritasse ou arrumasse brigas com os marotos. Eles permaneceram por mais alguns minutos ali, sentindo seus corpos tão próximos, envolvidos por aquele beijo quente.

-É melhor...a gente ir logo para casa, sua mãe dele estar preocupada – disse Lucy, corada.

-Tá...- respondeu Severus andando rapidamente a frente de Lucy – e hoje você lava a louça.

-Que?

-Não ta vendo minha mão? – disse ele mostrando o corte.

-Ahhh deixa de ser folgado! É só fazer um curativo nisso daí!

Os dois corram até em casa, ao entrarem Eileen e John os aguardavam na sala, Michael brincava na varanda.

-O que aconteceu crianças? Por que estão tão sujos? E estão machucados!

-Não foi nada não tia...a gente caiu do barranco.

-Como assim? Mas vocês estão bem.

-Claro que sim mãe...

-Não fale assim Severus! Bom,acho melhor vocês dois irem tomar um banho enquanto eu sirvo o jantar.

Os dois subiram as escadas, Severus na frente e Lucy logo atrás. O coração de Lucy ainda batia forte, mas sua mente estava confusa com tantas coisas que haviam acontecido aquele dia.

-Severus – disse ela entrando no quarto – se você quiser depois posso fazer um curativo na sua mão.

-Te espero no meu quarto então – respondeu ele, olhando-a desafiador e enquanto no quarto em seguida.


End file.
